


Sweet Treat

by shinysharp



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysharp/pseuds/shinysharp
Summary: Enjoy!And let me know if you liked it. Feed me with your comments.





	

“Baby?”

“Mmm.”

“Baby… I’m eating!” Wonwoo said a bit strictly. He just wanted to eat his cereal and watch Sunday morning TV in peace but Jun was making it impossible.

“I want to eat too.” Jun said before he went back to nibbling Wonwoo’s ear.

“I will make you another bowl of cereral.” Wonwoo tried to wriggle out of Jun’s arms.

“But baby,” Jun bit Wonwoo’s shoulder, “I want to eat you.”

Jun pushed dazed Wonwoo into the sofa, taking the bowl from his hand and placing it on the table in the process.

“My cereal…” Wonwoo whined but it turned into moans as Jun licked into his mouth.

They kissed for minutes, lips attached as if they were glued together, tongues sliding along each other swapping saliva and hands roaming everywhere.

When just kissing and caressing weren’t enough anymore, they started to undress each other. Jun made a quick discard of his and Wonwoo’s shirts while the skinny boy worried at his jeans buttons. Then he carried Wonwoo into their shared bedroom.

As soon as he put Wonwoo down on the matress, Wonwoo resumed to take the tight jeans off him again.

“Not yet,” Jun took Wonwoo’s hands off his jeans and pushed the boy into the mattress, “I told you I want to eat you.” He licked one of Wonwoo’s palm and sucked on the thumb. “You just need to relax and enjoy.”

“But…” Wonwoo protested.

“Shhhh,” Jun said and pressed a kiss on Wonwoo’s temple. “I will make you feel good,” kissed the right cheek. “You want that right?” The left cheek.

“I want you.” Wonwoo whined.

“You will have me baby, be patient. I will make you cum so hard you will scream my name for the whole neighborhood to hear.” Jun covered Wonwoo’s parted mouth with his, swallowing his boyfriend’s whimpers.

Jun was a sweet lover, he was respectful and gentle with Wonwoo even though Wonwoo said it was okay to go rough time to time. He liked to feed sweet nothings into Wonwoo’s ears as he made sweet sweet love to the boy. He rarely talked dirty which made it 100-1000 times hotter when he finally did.

“Ma-make me scream.” Wonwoo breathed as he turned bright red which made Jun grin even wider.

“You’re so adorable.” Jun kissed and sucked Wonwoo’s already red lips.

Then he trailed his wet kisses down his boyfriend’s beautiful body. He traveled down the jaw, rest a bit to suck on that spot he knew too well on the neck before landing on the smooth chest.

Jun sucked on one nipple while rolling the other between his fingers. Wonwoo sobbed because the sensations were too much and his pants weren’t even off yet.

“Don’t worry baby, we’ll get to the good part soon,” Jun said as if he could sense Wonwoo’s thoughts.

However, Jun’s soon wasn’t soon enough for Wonwoo as Jun kept playing with his nipple until both of them are bruised.

“Ahh… beautiful!’ Jun exclaimed as his tongue left one last flick on a hard nub.

“Now…” Jun trailed, his hands busied with the button on Wonwoo pants.

Wonwoo hurrahed mentally but all he could managed to voice was a weak whimper.

“Don’t hold back baby, let your voice out.” Jun said with a foxy smile and he freed the lower lip Wonwoo had been unconsciously biting.

“Ju-Jun… please.” Wonwoo begged.

“Please what baby?” Jun stopped licking Wonwoo’s taut belly to ask, clearly amused.

“In-inside. Inside me.” Wonwoo sobbed.

“Not yet baby, but soon.” Wonwoo hated that Jun sounded so calm while he was a mess.

He didn’t have to hate Jun long because Jun took Wonwoo’s pants off in one swift movement and engulfed the leaking head.

Wonwoo screamed and thrashed his hip, trying to get deeper into Jun’s mouth. However Jun kept Wonwoo’s body in place by pushing his hip with a firm hand.

“Please, please~” Wonwoo sobbed harder and let out a long moan when Jun sucked so hard on his head.

Jun was so focused, he didn’t utter another word. He kept licking and sucking on Wonwoo’s twitching cock and scratched his perineum.

Wonwoo’s cries sound broken as the result of overstimulation. He couldn’t even wriggled under the weight of Jun. He laid there, basking in the pleasure Jun imposed on his body. The pleasure was too much but still not enough to make him come.

Jun sucked on Wonwoo’s cock to his heart’s content then he flipped Wonwoo on his back.

“Inside, pleaseeee.” Wonwoo couldn’t make coherent words at this point as his voice went hoarse from all the screaming.

Jun delivered Wonwoo’s request but it wasn’t quite what Wonwoo expected.

Wonwoo cried loud and long as a soft wet muscle penetrated his rim.

Jun squeezed Wonwoo’s ass cheeks and took them apart for better access. Wonwoo sobbed and sobbed until he wasn’t able to produce any more sound. True to his words, Jun ate Wonwoo thoroughly with painfully slow and shallow licks.

Just when Wonwoo thought he would faint at the torturous pleasure and pain of not being able to come, Jun asked, “Ready baby?” and drove home.

Jun buried his cock inside Wonwoo to the hilt. He had waited for a long time, pleasuring Wonwoo. He couldn’t control himself any more than this.

Jun fucked Wonwoo in deep, hard thrusts. When he felt Wonwoo’s inside squeezing him harder, he held the base of Wonwoo’s dick to prevent him from coming.

Wonwoo whined when his release was cruelly prevented.

“Soon baby, soon… I will make you feel good.” Jun whispered into Wonwoo’s ears. Then he thrust harder. Once. Twice. Then he came. So hard that Wonwoo felt the spurts of thick cums hitting his walls.

Jun rutted inside Wonwoo, riding out his orgasm. When he came down from his high, he flipped Wonwoo on his back again.

And again, he captured Wonwoo’s red cock into his mouth and sucked, releasing his hold at the base.

Wonwoo yowled. He fucking yowled when he came inside Jun’s mouth and Jun swallowed everything. Not a drop was wasted.

Wonwoo shook with his orgasm. He had never came so hard and long before.

Wonwoo panted hard as he came down.

Jun laid himself beside Wonwoo and pecked on his quivering lips.

“See? I told you, I will make you come so hard that you’ll scream...” Jun said as he licked his lips, “and thanks for the meal baby.”

Wonwoo would kick Jun for that smirk if he wasn’t so spent.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!  
> And let me know if you liked it. Feed me with your comments.


End file.
